


Mistakes

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Break Up, Eddie Diaz-centric (9-1-1 TV), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: How had he been so blind…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie and Ana break up and Eddie realizes somethings. That’s the ficlet.
> 
> So @ronordmann is partly to blame for this, also part of a discussion that took place in the buddie discord. Thank you to buckandeddieschild for going over this with me.
> 
> **Warning: Slight Ablesim, Light Angst, Hurt Comfort.**

* * *

“Eddie it was a mistake, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have spoken out of turn I was just trying to help…”

He wonders how many times Ana has said that in the last few weeks, but he’d turned a blind eye to it because, they were dating. How many times had she tried to help Christopher only for his son to clam up, and Eddie never even realized it was happening? Not until their usual Friday game night with Buck. 

Buck had dropped by a little later. Eddie hadn’t realized dinner had run late and Christopher had gotten antsy. He had left for a few minutes to throw out the trash and when he came back, he had seen Ana speaking to Christopher and in his mind all he saw was his _Mother talking down to his son about not being able to fill the dishwasher because he couldn’t carry the dishes with his crutches_. He saw the way Christopher’s face had fallen. And that as enough to end their night.

Now here they were two days later, having the world’s most awkward break up in the history of break ups. Because in his mind he can rewind and see how many times she’d been doing this and like an idiot he’d been blind to it. How could he have let his kid down again? Christopher must hate him for not saying anything.

“Ana that wasn’t helping him, that was telling him he couldn’t do something because ’ _you_ ’ thought he couldn’t. And it’s not the first time you’ve done it,”. 

An hour later he is single, miserable for feeling like a failure and still sitting at the table. He only looks up because someone takes the chair in front of him. For a moment he thought she had come back but no. He smiles shaking his head. "How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to wonder if that coffee’s gone ice cold,”

Buck. Always there when he needed him. And somehow that alone eases something in his chest making him relax as his breakup date, turns into an easy afternoon with his best friend. Eddie thinks that maybe he’ll be smarter when introducing someone new into their lives next time. Glancing over at Buck and taking in his smile and excitement over their next trip with Christopher, he thinks maybe… maybe he doesn’t need new after all.


End file.
